Liddison
by Addiescrown
Summary: Two new york queens, a philantrophist and a neonatal board certified surgeon. What if Addison never cheated on Derek with a man, but a woman? Was she a cheater before Mark’s thing?


Galas were something normal in her ambient, classy outfits, well known people around you... it was something normal and regular. It happened. It was _alright_. Addison was wearing a red dress, even if Bizzy said plenty times that her red hair didn't go that well with the red color, she couldn't care less. She was there because of Savvy and the new firm she was working at. She was their new star and Savvanah needed Addison and Derek to be there. Sadly, Derek had to go save some lives and Addison decided to go cheer up her friend. It was her third drink. She walks through the big place, it was a penthouse with a beautiful view of manhattan, a beautiful penthouse, with beautiful art works. Addison finds Savvanah finally.

"Savvy! There you are. God I'm so proud of you." Addison says, embracing her best friend, being careful on not pouring any champagne on her friend's dress.

"So nice seeing you. Thank you. You look dazzling yourself! Look at those legs, always slaying. Where's Derek?" Savvy asks, looking around Addison, noticing her loneliness.

"Another urgent craniotomy that couldn't wait." Addison says, sighing. She knew it well, her marriage started crumbling.

"Oh, I'm sorry Addie. Weiss is talking to our new partners, in case you wanna join us." Savvy says, grabbing Addison's free hand.

Addison's nodded, allowing herself to be dragged into a conversation about politics, finances, business and... probably cases that Savvy and Weiss have worked as great lawyers. There was a blonde woman inside of this whole kinda group, she seemed... sour, but fresh.

"I'm sorry, I'm pretty sure I havent greet you yet. I'm Addison Montgomery." Addison says nicely to the woman next to her. Why she didn't say Shepherd? She was a complete stranger but could swear she has seeing her somewhere.

The blonde woman looked at Addison and smiled widely, "I'm Lily Van Der Woodsen." The woman says, showing herself kind and humble.

"Do you know who lives here? I feel like I'm in Anne's Hathaway apartment." Addison jokes.

"Yeah, Well, I can assure you that I don't know Anne Hathaway, but I think she would approve my sense of decoration and fashion, too." Lily chuckles, starting a conversation.

"Oh god. You're the hostess!? I'm sorry, I was being so rude... I didn't want..." Addison starts talking, but she's cut off by the classy woman.

"It's okay. Really. I'm flattered, actually." Lily chuckles.

"You work with Savvanah and Weiss, too?" Addison asks, taking a sip of her champagne.

"Oh no, I'm not a lawyer. I'm just dating one." Lily chuckles, taking a sip of her scotch. It seemed like the woman was trying to relax but she was tense.

"I see." Addison nods.

"I've heard about you. But with a different name, maybe?" Lily asks, nicely. Addison thought this woman could be a total bitch.

"Shepherd." Addison says.

"Yes! Shepherd. I'm pretty sure I've heard your name somewhere." Lily looks at Addison's blue greenish eyes, confused.

"I'm a Doctor, neonatal surgeon and an OB/GYN to be exact." Addison states.

"Of course you are. I've heard you're one of the bests." Lily confesses. For a New York matriarch, she was quite an entertaining and nice person to talk to, maybe even a better version of her mother, the nice and young one.

"I am. Why? Are you planning on giving birth anytime soon? For starters, you shouldn't be drinking." Addison teases the blonde woman. She was nice.

"No, no. My ex husband is a doctor, too. I used to go look for him into the hospital and I'm pretty sure once I had to go through birth with a doctor that if I'm not mistaken, her name was Carlsmith. You were next to her, I believe." Lily says, moving herself away from the group where the rest of the people were talking, Addison followed her movements and did the same.

"Oh God, sure! Yes! I do remember you too. A boy, right? It was like... thirteen years ago." Addison says, smiling. She could remember that birth, perfectly. She had finally got into a delivering room with the company of her mentor. She and Vivian Carlsmith had bet that in that exact night, there was no woman getting in labor, and if there was, Addison was going to be there to watch it all for the first time.

Carlsmith liked to punish her interns sometimes and she thought that Addison had potential, even if it was her first day as her intern and the day didn't go as exciting as planned

"Yes, Eric. Thirteen exact years. Well, in that time I was much more younger." Lily chuckles, remembering how painful that day was for her. Her husband not being present while her second child being born, but a redhead intern helped her with the pain and calmed her down. Now she had that intern in front of her.

"Yeah me too. Your son was the first birth I participed in, actually." Addison shares.

"Really? If he would be here I would totally go get him to meet you." Lily says, smiling at the redhead woman.

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking." Addison asks.

"I'm thirty six." Lily says, taking another sip of her scotch right away.

"I'm thirty four." Addison says. "We don't have that much age difference. I swear that when you walked into that delivering room you looked like seventeen." Addison wasn't lying, she actually thought her first birth was with a young teenager that probably got pregnant by her boyfriend, but now years later she learns that the woman had almost her same age and was married.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better, I know I looked horrible. Come on, who looks good during birth? You're sweaty, and moody, and scared." Lily says, sharing a joke with the obstetrician, that probably already knew that.

"True." Addison agrees.

"Do you have kids?" Lily asks, curiously, they both walk over one of the comfortable couches in the living room.

"No, sadly I don't. At least not yet. But i do have a lot of nieces and nephews. Well, nieces and nephews in law." Addison says.

"No siblings?" Lily keeps asking questions. She sips her scotch again.

"Yeah, a brother." Addison nods, with a light chuckle, at the memory of her slutty brother.

"I have a sister. A pretty damn annoying sister." Lily says, rolling her eyes.

"I also have an annoying mother." Addison adds.

"Oh! Don't get me started. Mine is a nightmare. She incriminates me saying I have a drinking problem and she sips her gin in a tea cup just to act like she doesn't drink. God, I'm such a hypocrite I'm telling you this with a drink in a hand." Lily laughs.

"Oh mine is a nightmare too. I completely understand you, Lily." Addison laughs.

**_/ just trying this! Review if you want me to continue._**


End file.
